Trapped in a Psycho's Body
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: [1Shot]Rae loses control & her soul is projected into a psycho's body. She has to fight for control of the body, can she convince Nightwing that she is Raven, when the psycho is telepathic? Read & REVIEW! RaeRob


**TRAPPED IN A PSYCHO'S BODY**

**Summary: Post The EndSomething goes wrong with Raven's magic, and her 'soul self' is projected out of her body and into another; a wizard. She wakes up in a mental institution with a whole new look. She cannot use her telekinesis, telepathy or teleportation, she can only practice spells. She needs to get into the tower to find the spell; a projecting spell and reverse it, but she has to convince Nightwing, that she is infact Raven. Considering the fact that the psycho who's body she is trapped in has telepathy, which Raven cannot access. Raven is fighting for control in the pshyco's body. Can she convince Nightwing to trust her and overpower the psycho?**

**A/N: Got this idea from a song. This chapter goes at one speed - Turbo because I'm trying to cram all the important things in and don't want to go over tiny details. So bear with me, will alter the chapter if required.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, if I did, I'd be one of them. I don't own the Title and I don't own the song _Trapped in a Psycho's Body by Techn9ne_.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Raven felt her control over 'the body' weaken, she resisted the urge to overpower 'it'. She felt 'her body' slip deep into the subconsciousness of 'the mind'. 'What is the point?' she thought. Raven had been fighting for control for over a week now. It was pointless, no-one here she knew, there were just a bunch of nurses and doctors that all thought that she was crazy, and 'it' actually was crazy. Raven remembered how she got into this mess like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Raven sat in her room surrounded by the candles, she was testing out this new spell she had come across. She carried the ritual out perfectly, when something indescribable happened. Her powers just went wonky, when her mind had accidently wondered to a certain boy wonder, and her 'soul self' was projected reluctantly from her body. Her 'soul self' then fused with the body of the psychopath Terrano. She and Tee then began to fight for control of 'the body'. _

_End Flashback_

Raven realised that now she looked and sounded like Tee, when she was within Tee's mind, her mind was her own. She couldn't hear Tees thoughts and vice versa. Being the stronger one out of the two mentally, Raven could suppress Tee for long periods of time. The two constantly fought. But now Raven was getting weaker, she needed to rest. She felt her mind slip deeper and deeper into the blackness of Tee's corroded subconscious, and rest claimed her drained self.

Raven felt trapped, she was stuck inside the mind of a psycho and she was powerless to do anything. Because she had maintained control for such a long time, Raven was too drained to take control over 'the body'. That night 'the body' escaped the confides of the mental institution and ran like a mad man to freedom. Raven didn't know how he did it, she was unconscious at the time. (A/N: She rested her drained mind so she was sort of 'asleep') They were in an alleyway and Tee was dealing with some local drug dealer, getting himself weed, magic mushrooms, GHB and ecstacy. He was fucking up 'the body' and there was nothing Raven could do about it.

**Don't you come near me cuz the Devil's sittin next to me I drink my drink, and smoke my weed and pop my ecstasy Then add some GHB and mushrooms to the recipe This means I'm really lettin the beast within get the best of me**

Raven could only observe as Tee poisoned 'the body' with those awful things, she felt as though she was suffocating, drowning within the mind of another. 'The body' moved into an alleyway and ambushed a young man who was walking past. He stole his money and went to a 'shebeen' to go buy some Jim Bean.

**If you can hear me, I need help I'm caught and I'm stuck and I'm trapped in this self Don't understand this fucked up hand that G dealt Lazarus help me cuz it's hazardous to T's health **

Tee walked towards a crummy motel, smooth talking with a few prostitutes on the side of the street. Terrano was a fairly handsome dark man, he had golden brown hair, hazel eyes and a great body. Even though he was a psychopath that had some major issues, he was still a man, and a man required special needs to be fulfilled. The prostitutes were very compliant and they followed him into the run down one-story building. The clerk didn't even bark a hello, but Terrano was too high to notice. He passed over a few bills and a key was thrusted into his hands. He then walked towards his room with two bimbos on his arm, ready to please him.

**He's set trippin - he's tryna get a nigga killed and get a nigga peeled, the otherside is gonna rid 'em in the field No sentimental feelings, send 'em in the cold buildings I tried to tell him where you go you will not see your women and your children He popped, fifteen hits of x in one night Lick dick tips have sex with some dykes And he won't use protection for my erection Constantly makin me get that pencillin injection **

After he had his fun with the two prostitutes Terrano took the girls into his stolen car, dropped them somewhere and murdered them ruthlessly by going into their minds and driving them insane before he overloaded thier mental communication channel with a mind blast and killed them. He then got back into his yellow FD and sped off at high speed.

**Wait, I hear voices, speakin from inside I'm out front waitin, he creepin and he hides I can't help but notice he's kinda stuck up, I'ma let it slide But in the meantime shut the fuck up, and just ride **

**Oooooh... I'm a psycho baby. Oooooh... it's about to drive me crazy. **

Raven remained in the subconscious of Terrano, she was powerless to do anything and she knew it. She needed her energy for when it would be necessary, she needed it now but wouldn't last long enough to try and explain the situation to the Titans. So Raven stayed in the back of Terrano's corroded mind, and rejuvenated her energy. The following day came and Terrano found another prostitute and slept with her before killing her.

**When I was younger I used to faint at the sight of blood Now that I'm older I notice that it ain't at the sight of blood Now the sight of blood equals the very first sign of love Menstrual cycles, feeling like you right at your height of drugs Bleed for me baby, made your heart rage Fuckin you makes me feel a murderous sensation, blood mixed with ejaculation Cum bustin, bump heads 'til concussions After we done fuckin, if I can't get the spirit I've won nothin **

After he disposed of his next victim, Tee made a phone call to his 'friend' Lord G. The two were locked in a very brief conversation before he put down the phone and smiled to himself. It was time for revenge and Raven could feel it, she could feel Tee's emotions and the darker ones seemed to be itching with anticipation.

**I got children, and a wife He's thinkin of leapin off a buildin, takin flight By now somebody shoulda killed him, end his life Too many motherfuckers feel him, and his mic Somebody stop him cuz he's fuckin up my livelihood With me trapped inside this psycho how can I be good To my wifey theonly close to it for money, he's in it A monster running back and forth from the free clinic If you a friend, time to say toodaloo Cuz ain't no possible way he can ever be true to you Careful your appointment could do the due If he wants to kill himself, what the fuck you think he wanna do to you? **

When he met up with Lord G, who was a short dark Mexican, with a cigar in his mouth, Tee used his powers to first drive the gangster insane before he killed him from within his mind, the two guards that surrounded Lord G weren't sure what was going down, so when they did finally come round their boss was already lying on the floor, but then Tee used his mind controlling powers and made the goons his bodyguards, they were like robots. The taller one out of the two was a Latino with jet black hair, brown eyes and had a coke addiction. The shorter one of the two was a Mexican as well, he had black hair as well with light brown eyes. He had a crack addiction.

**Oooooh... I'm a psycho baby. Oooooh... it's about to drive me crazy. **

He returned to his room at the motel and the prostitutes that normally gather outside the motel called him and flirted madly. Terrano smirked and continued on his way, his bodyguards not too far behind. When he was within the motel there were women everywhere and they all threw themselves at him. He liked this life, and he was going to have it and there was no way this chick inside his mind was goingto take it away from him. No fucking way.

**I am a nightmare walkin, psychopath talkin Brain deteriorating cuz I'm x pill poppin I got more troubles, whatever you got it doubles and triples and quadruples, havin fantasies of eatin nipples and noodles Drugs - take the pain away Used to have a lotta love - but now I fade away The fact, that women love the music and they open they legs for a psychopathic nigga that's so fucked up in the head, it's beautiful (Told my parents this isn't suitable) Devil bitches'll learn (No!) Gotta recruit a few (This nigga's gonna do me harm! I'm drugged up and I'm torn!) (Look at this motherfker he colored my hair orange!) You can't touch me, everybody loves me Listening to my music, children are gettin ugly If I told you everything I was thinkin it wouldn't be G Tellin you how many crossed my path just wouldn't be me But they know, cuz they way low About some x and fry and jayo - and fuck a halo Alotta Jim Beam to have grim dreams would be healthy (Aiyyo I'm trapped in psycho's body, can ya help me?) **

The following evening Terrano was making one of his regular trips to the dealer. He sped off down the round in his yellow FD. As he was driving he heard something loud and there was a huge dent in the roof of his car. Then whatever was on the roof of the car jumped off and the car was lifted into the air. When Terrano jumped out of the car he fell a few feet before his feet connected with the road. He turned to look at the scene before him. His stolen FD was being held above the head by none other than Cyborg the half metal Titan. He looked towards the East and saw Starfire, the Tamaranian Titan, hovering above the ground her eyes glowing an emerald. On his right was Changeling, he was in the form of a green gorilla, he was banging his fists against his chest. Behind him was Nightwing his black outfit fitting his form snuggly. His long black hair blowing in the light breeze. They all were focused on Terrano, his goons had lost consciousness after Cyborg's beating.

**Oooooh... I'm a psycho baby. Oooooh... it's about to drive me crazy. **

It has been for years after the destruction of Trigon and the Teen Titans have now evolved into the Titans, Robin changed into Nightwing and he grew as well, his chest doubled in size and he was taller, his hair was also longer. BB transformed into Changeling and was a bit taller and broader, but was still the same joker just a bit funnier. Cyborg was upgraded, he had new arsenals and toys to play with, he still maintained his role as the overprotective big brother. Starfire had filled out a bit more and she grew a bit more too. Her english has improved drastically and she isn't as naive as she was before. All their powers had grown and they had a soul-less teammate and a psycho on the loose. Robin quickly yelled his command to the Titans and the team attacked. Tee was going to fight back but Raven used what little energy she had preserved and overpowered Tee and surrended placidly.

**Oooooh... I'm a psycho baby. Oooooh... it's about to drive me crazy. **

After they returned Tee to the mental institution Nightwing volunteered to keep an eye on the criminal. Raven heard this and allowed herself to rest and gather more strength for her next come back. Since he was going to keep an eye on Terrano, Raven could tell him the situation.

**

* * *

So that's the idea, I think it has potential. Tell me what you think **

**REVIEW**


End file.
